Just Another Day
by KuroiKitsune798
Summary: Four years ago, the human governments of the world revealed that monsters were real and have been trying to integrate them into society ever since. Anthony is merely a simple man living a somewhat normal life. Now, he's been given the responsibility of helping four liminal girls integrate. The only catch; His government wants to use him as a test for... "interspecies relations".
1. Chapter 1

Fan fiction disclaimer: I do not own Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou or any of their properties. Monster Musume is Written and illustrated by Okayado, published by Tokuma shoten, Seven Seas, Lerche, Seva, and licensed by Sentai Filmworks I only own my original characters. This is a non-profit, fan-based, work of fiction. Please support the official release.

 **Author** **'s note:** Okay, so this isn't really a story meant for younger readers, nor is it going to be a grand adventure. If any of you are familiar with 'Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou' then you know what you're in for. This is basically a simple man's life story... Except... There are monster girls everywhere.

 **Notice:** The story isn't rated M for cautionary purposes. This material is graphic and explicit. No, this isn't primarily a smut fic, but I'm trying to replicate the original manga's and anime's general tone (light hearted and sexually tense). Monster Musume is a seinen series so it's meant for young adults (16 - 24 in Japan). Use proper judgment before continuing from here. You've been warned.

Light slowly began to filter into the cloudy skies of Washington. A young man in his early twenties was lying in bed surrounded by three other figures, their bodies entangled. The room was very spacious. A sixty square foot bed lye at the back. The floors were hardwood and little tufts of fur were strewn about in a couple places.

The door to the room slid open and a fourth figure , larger than the others, quietly maneuvered its way in. It slowly approached the bed and stood beside the man. Icy blue fur began to brush against him and a head pushed its way under his arm. A deep feminine voice whispered to softly to the man. "Master... Master Anthony, wake up...". Anthony was unresponsive, still deep in his slumber.

The girl was a werewolf. Her fur and hair was soft and she had two wolfish ears. Unlike humans though, she walked on her toes and had rather large ankles to help with balance and propulsion. She had a wolf's muzzle where the nose was connected to the end of her upper jaw, massive paws, a two foot long tail, and golden eyes.

Her similarities to humans didn't go far. She stood upright, most of the time, and had two large female breasts. However, on her abdomen were four extra teats hidden just beneath the fur.

The werewolf began to whimper and tried nuzzling his face, a faint pink creeping across her cheeks. "Come on Anthony" she whispered again, "You promised to take us for an early morning run."

Anthony began to stir, but he still wasn't waking up. The werewolf pulled her face away from Anthony's. A bit puzzled with the man's resilience she decided to try another tactic. Stepping back from the bed she grabbed hold of the mattress with her giant paws. With one quick flex of her burly biceps she flipped the mattress over and everyone lying on it was tossed to the floor.

For a moment there were groans coming from the thrown sheets and the wolf girl stared at the four others as they crawled out from underneath. The three figures were all girls, but just like the werewolf, they weren't exactly human. The first to speak up was a small girl, no taller than five foot two, with more human features than the first girl's. She spoke up while rubbing her head. "Jeez, Liru... Why not just yell?" She moved from her prone position to her knees as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

The smaller girl was a kobold. She was covered in brown fur, had dark blue eyes, and two dog like ears atop her head. Her paws were slightly smaller than Liru's, but were still twice the size of Anthony's. Unlike Liru, she stood on the soles of her feet like a human, had a much smaller frame and tail, and a more human face with her muzzle being so much smaller it almost looked like a human nose. Her breasts were also much smaller than Liru's, however, they were proportionally larger for her body and, like Liru, had four extra teats beneath the fur on her abdomen.

Liru smirked at the kobold's sleepy confusion. "Well then Belladonna." She crossed her arms. "You know, you're the only kobold I've ever seen look _this_ tired in the morning." Belladonna pouted, and was about to retort, but another feminine voice spoke up. "My, my, Liru. I didn't know you were so low as to make fun of poor little Bell."

Sitting against the empty bed frame was a werefox. She was five foot five, about the same as Liru, but much less muscular than the other two. Instead, her features were much softer and more seductive, and her eyes were an alluring amber. Her body was lithe and covered head to toe in blonde fur and hair. Her Breasts were almost bigger than Liru's and they had a similar leg structure too, but the werefox's were more like a dancer's than a body builder. She, like the other girls, also had two ear on top of her head and a tail, but her's were like a fox's.

After a short pause she spoke up again. "You may be the strongest of us, but it comes at the expense of those big manly arms of yours." She continued with a devilish grin. "How are you ever going to attract a well suited mate with those?" Liru growled in response to her prodding and The werefox snickered .

Anthony finally decided to get out from underneath the mattress and shoved it to the side. "Alright girls, I'm awake." He stood up and stretched, his muscles pressing firmly against his white tee shirt. He was five foot seven, had brown skin, hazel eyes, a thin black beard and mustache, and dark curly hair.

The girls all blushed at seeing his form before he spoke up. "Vixxy, don't start something you can't finish. The law protects you from humans, not other monsters." The fox rolled her eyes and moved off the bed frame. "And Liru, don't get self conscience over something like your physique. I know it's something you take a lot of pride in."

Liru began turning a beet red and looked away from Anthony. "I uh..." she cleared her throat before continuing. "Thank you, master." She began to look around the room before changing the subject. "Hey, where's Roxanne?"

A sneeze came from underneath the pile of sheets. Anthony shook his head and moved the fabrics out of the way. "Come on you lazy fox, we're burning daylight." Curled up under neath the mattress lay a kitsune. Unlike Vixxy, who looked like a cross between fox and human, Roxanne looked fully human except for the three white fox tails protruding from the base of her spine, a pair of fox-like ears on her head and white hair.

Roxanne yawned and pulled the strewn covers back over herself. "Please Love, just five more minutes?" she asked as the sheets muffled her words. Anthony shrugged his shoulders and started to exit the room before turning back to look at the pile of sheets. "Oh well, sorry Liru. I guess we're not going to get our workout today. Roxanne is just too tired". Liru folded her arms and stared intently at Roxanne through the sheets.

Roxanne raised her head from the covers to be met with Liru's foreboding glare. Her red eyes widened and her fair white skin seemed to pale as she slowly rose to her feet before quickly running over to Anthony. She buried her face into his chest and used him as a shield while occasionally peaking at Liru. Anthony grinned at her effort to hide. "Oh, not tired anymore Roxanne?" he asked jokingly.

Liru continued to star daggers into Roxanne, a faint aura of resentment emanating from her. Roxanne looked at Anthony and then back to Liru, who seemed to have inched a bit closer while her gaze was averted. "Love, you're cruel. Please call her off" she said while hiding herself further behind Anthony whom began to chuckle. "Okay Liru, I think we got our point across". Liru's features immediately softened after hearing Anthony's request and she began to wag her tail with a smile.

Anthony moved towards the door with Roxanne still clinging to his arm tightly. "Alright girls, let's get to it." Belladonna moved to follow him out and clung to his other arm. "Oh, and girls, don't forget to get dressed." Roxanne and Belladonna looked down at themselves and, with red faces, bolted out of the room. Liru and Vixxy continued as normal and followed Anthony out of the room.

Fifteen minutes had passed and the girls had gathered outside. Some dark clouds loomed overhead and there was a slight chill, but the girls hardly noticed. Vixxy and Liru were dressed in shorts and a tank top. Liru's muscles were finely tuned, and her D-cup breasts were quite pronounced In the outfit. Vixxy on the other hand still looked soft in comparison and her hips were much more noticeable as well as her own bust.

Belladonna was wearing really short gym shorts, sneakers, and a sports bra just under her tank top. Compared to Liru and Vixxy she looked under-developed, having more of a 'cute' aesthetic rather than sexy. However, her petite form still showed off a well rounded figure. All except for her chest which was still large for her size.

Roxanne, of all people, was wearing sneakers, a track suit, and a thin sweatshirt that was loose enough to hide her figure. She stood back and hid behind the Liru and Vixxy while people passed by.

Anthony came out of the house wearing sweat pants, sneakers, and a blue tee-shirt. He noticed Roxanne hiding behind Vixxy and Liru. "Hey Roxanne, are you alright? I've never seen you hide your figure before." She was a bit hesitant in responding. "Well Love, you see..." She paused for a moment. "I'm not comfortable with how much humans like to stare at me, but... I don't mind if it's you." She blushed a bit and started to bow her head.

Anthony pet the kitsune who seemed to liven up at the gesture. "Roxanne, if you ever feel uncomfortable just tell us. Remember we're family here." Roxanne moved in and hugged Anthony. She rested her head on his chest and reveled in the warmth. "Thanks, Love. You always know what to say."

Liru was glaring at Roxanne again, her eyes devoid of emotion. "Don't forget, little fox, that Anthony is supposed to become _my_ mate." She raised a fist to her heart, and with a fiery intensity in her eyes, began spinning a speech that could rival a centaur's bravado. "I chose him to be the leader of my children. To start a new generation more powerful than the last." She pulled her arms back to her sides, like she was about to howl. "It is my duty as a werewolf to ensure that our lineage never becomes diluted by the feeble or weak willed, and master Anthony is the only human I've ever seen capable of granting this to me. His name will go on for centuries as a hero and founder of..." Liru looked around and noticed the group had begun to move down the road halfway through her speech. With a hint of embarrassment Liru lowered her head and ears. "Maybe this is what Master Anthony means when he says I 'go overboard'" she said to herself.

Liru caught up to the group with no real effort. Their run wasn't going to be very long, about three miles, since all the girls were here. The sun was blocked, by some clouds that threatened to bring rain really soon.

Two minutes had passed and after rounding a corner in the concrete jungle Anthony looked back to make sure all the girls were still accounted for. Vixxy and Roxanne were right behind him, Belladonna was at his side, and Liru took up the rear.

After another five minutes had passed on their run Roxanne looked across the street and noticed a group of humans pointing in her direction. She quickly pulled her hood up and continued jogging behind Anthony. Vixxy took notice of her actions and ran up to Roxanne's side before addressing Anthony. "Dear, I think it might be best to make ourselves scarce here." Anthony looked back at the girls and noticed Vixxy trying to shield Roxanne from the pedestrians' stares. He acknowledged Vixxy's plight and began to pick up his pace.

The group had continued running for another ten minutes before Anthony noticed a sudden drop in lighting and looked towards the sky. The dark clouds from earlier had blackened fully and threatened to downpour any second now. "Alright girls, looks like that storm's coming a little faster than anticipated." He looked at his watch to see that seventeen minutes had passed since they began. "We've got another mile-and-a-half to go. Do you want to cut the run and take a shortcut back or double our pace and finish in the next eight minutes?"

Liru and Belladonna both wanted to increase the pace, but Vixxy and Roxanne wanted to take a shortcut. Liru moved to Anthony's side and Belladonna moved to his back. "Master, we've said our part, so the decision is yours."

Anthony nodded and pointed to an alley way. "Alright girls, we're taking a shortcut here and we're going to pick up the pace." He ran down the alley. His stride lengthened and the girls followed suit. Soon the five of them were running at a full sprint back to the house as rain started to fall. First, it was just a light drizzle, but it quickly became a downpour. Heavy drops of rain pelted them as they climbed the steps to their home.

While waiting for Anthony to grab his keys Liru and Vixxy dropped to all fours and shook themselves dry while drenching the others. They sheepishly grinned as an annoyed Anthony opened the door and all of them stumbled into the house.

Roxanne and Belladonna were shivering as they entered the house. Anthony was trying to get warm as well, but there was only one bath in the entire house they could use. "Alright girls, go to the bath and warm up before you catch a cold. I'll take a shower after you four are done." Roxanne and Vixxy ran down the hall and into the bathroom but Belladonna and Liru hadn't gone yet.

The living room was fused to the kitchen with the granite table top dividing the two. A small television set was mounted on the back of the living room wall. Two couches were against the side walls and five chairs were placed at the granite table. Anthony took off his shoes and dropped his keys on the granite table top. "Come on girls, you too. I don't want you getting sick."

Belladonna started to walk down the hall but hesitated for a moment. "Hon, why don't you just take a bath with us?" She turned around and placed her hands on her hips. "I don't know if _you've_ realized this yet, but we're all more than comfortable around you." Anthony grinned and started to chuckle. "I mean, if you really want me to. I had just assumed you girls wanted privacy."

Liru came up behind Anthony and snaked her arms under his, holding him in a soft embrace. "Liru, what are you doing?" A faint pink crept across their cheeks as she pressed her chest into his back. The rain making the tight clothing almost see through. "Master, we've seen more than enough of you to be comfortable with your presence." Anthony was beginning to turn a bit pink himself, his brown skin turning into more of a brick red at his cheeks.

Liru pressed her forehead against his neck. The cold wet fur made his hairs stand on end. "Bell and the others may not be as forward, but I'll tell you _exactly_ what I want." Liru licked his cheek and whispered into his ear "I still remember that the coordinator gave us the go ahead for marriage. I believe that's an unspoken blessing for other more... Carnal desires as well." Belladonna was fuming at Liru for her actions, but neither Liru, nor Anthony noticed her words.

Liru turned Anthony around to face her and walked him backwards before they fell onto a couch. She sat up straight over his pelvis and leaned down, her breasts hanging fully exposed in his face due to the rain. Anthony was at a loss for words as the events unfolded in front of him.

Liru began to shift her weight and devilishly grinned at the man. "Bell, I'm not a selfish or unreasonable woman. We can share Master... This time at least." Her thighs rubbed against his groin and Anthony's breathing started to become ragged. Bell continued down the hall and into her room.

Liru's own breathing was becoming ragged now. "I may not be as soft to the touch like the others, but I know I can offer my strength to you as you've done for me." she placed his right hand upon her left breast and had him caress her. " _I_ am _yours,_ Master. Let my heart show you this if my actions and words cannot." She halted her actions for a moment as something seemed to poke into her leg.

Liru grinned again and laid flat against Anthony, her breasts pressed firmly against his chest. "You may deny your feeling, but your body cannot, and it's calling out for my touch." Anthony stared at Liru in amazement, or possibly fear, as she flawlessly manipulated his body to her will. "Liru, you know what the law says. We can't..." Liru gently snapped at him "I don't care what the law says, Master." She moved her face closer to his. Their lips were just inches apart as she whispered again "I love you, and I intend to prove it." She moved closer and closed her eyes in anticipation for their first kiss. Anthony struggled to speak as her face got closer to his. "Liru, I..."

Suddenly, a wooden staff slammed into the top of Liru's head, knocking her out and causing her to collapse face first into Anthony's shoulder. Belladonna had returned with a short quarterstaff that she occasionally practiced with and angrily stared at Liru while blushing at her boldness. "Honestly, I didn't mean I was comfortable with _that_."

Anthony was shaken from his stupor. " Liru are you alright? Come on, speak to me." She didn't respond. Thoroughly convinced that she was out cold he leaned back and sighed in a mix of frustration and relief. Witnessing Liru getting clubbed by Belladonna like that was normal by his standards now, but he still worried about her health. In an attempt to get free he tried to slip out from underneath Liru without shoving her to the ground, but the werewolf barely budged at his efforts. Belladonna rolled her eyes and pulled Liru's unconscious body off of Anthony. The werewolf hit the ground with a thud and a low groan could be heard from her.

Belladonna moved to lift Liru up, but she found herself struggling to stand with Liru's left arm over her shoulder. She began to huff heavily and looked towards Anthony with a little irritation. "Feel free to jump in and help anytime, Hon." Anthony shook his head and moved to Liru's right arm. "You know." He paused after to balance Liru's weight over his shoulders before continuing. "We wouldn't have to drag her if you didn't club her like that." Together they heaved Liru to her feet and dragged her down the hall.

Vixxy and Roxanne were relaxing in the tub as Liru was pulled through the bathroom door by Belladonna and Anthony.

The bathroom was divided into two parts. The front room was just a sink and toilet, but the main room was huge. The bath itself could fit six people comfortably in its four-and-a-half foot depth. Maybe a 'hot tub' would be a more appropriate designation. There was a bench off to the side, a shower head just far enough away to be seen as a separate station, and a drain to catch any runoff.

Roxanne had turned red upon noticing Anthony and covered herself while letting out a small yelp. Vixxy, however, got up and moved over to help get Liru into the tub. " Oh my. What happened to our poor little Liru, Dear?" Belladonna and Anthony set Liru down before stripping her of her wet clothes. With a bit of effort they got Liru's feet over the edge and gently lowered her into the water. Anthony responded bluntly with "Oh, Bell clubbed her over the head." Belladonna huffed in frustration and disrobed before getting into the tub. "Honestly Hon, you make it seem like I did something terrible. If I hadn't stepped in the both of you would've probably been dragged away in cuffs."

Anthony sat on the bench with his wet clothes still on and Vixxy settled back down next to Roxanne. Even though he was 'invited' by Liru he could see how embarrassed Roxanne was. "Bell, are you sure Roxanne is okay with this? She doesn't seem comfortable with me here."

Vixxy let out a sigh and shook her head. "Roxie, you'll never win the race if you keep acting so shy around him. You need to make use of your assets." Roxanne sank from her chest high position in the tub to a chin high one. Vixxy, thoroughly perplexed by Roxanne's shyness stood up looked towards Anthony. "Dear, if you don't mind, please undress and get in the tub.

Anthony shrugged his shoulder and did as she said, starting with his shirt. Roxanne's ear's began to twitch and she slowly brought her head out of the water to watch him. After quickly throwing his shirt to the side he moved to undo his pants but was interrupted by Vixxy. "Hold on Dear. Let Roxanne take a look at _your_ assets for a moment".

Anthony stood uncomfortably still in front of the girls and regularly shifted his weight from one side to the other. Vixxy grinned from ear to ear. She moved out of the tub and started caressing Anthony's form. Anthony questioned her motives but Vixxy's only reply was a coy "getting my feel of you for the day".

She began by slowly drawing circles around his abs with her index finger, a slight red hue turning her blonde fur a light shade of orange at her cheeks. Roxanne's tails started twitching under the water. Vixxy hammed up her performance with the occasional lewd moan upon noticing the kitsune's increasingly rigid body. "My, oh my. How does she keep herself from ravishing you, Dear? And this is only the top half too." She stepped back and looked the man up and down. "Dark curly locks, firm skin that's soft where it matters, and a body that looks like it was chiseled by the Greeks."

Vixxy was swooning over his form, but Anthony was unsure of how he felt as he thought to himself. 'I mean, the praises are nice, and I can tell they're genuine. Getting a comment from Vixxy, let alone a nice one, is really difficult. But this isn't helping Roxanne feel any better.'

Vixxy quickly pulled off Anthony's pants and underwear, and all the girls, except Liru whom was still unconscious, went beet red. From any position around the room, Vixxy looked like she was about to perform fellatio.

Vixxy settled back into her spot next to Roxanne before making a final comment. "And well endowed to boot."

Liru finally came to and saw everyone around her blushing. "So, what did I miss" she asked while rubbing the top of her head. Vixxy sat back with her hands behind her head before responding bluntly. "Trying to make Roxanne less uncomfortable around Anthony." Roxanne, finally fed up with Vixxy's prodding, moved over to Anthony's side and sat back down. Her back was rigid and her tails were rapped around her chest.

Liru got up angrily and her breasts bounced from the sudden shift. "Hey, what's the big idea? I already told you that Master is mine first!" She moved to the other side of Anthony and clung to his arm, her bare breasts seemingly cradling it. Roxanne, in an attempt to challenge Liru's claim, imitated her by cling to Anthony's free arm and retorting. "Not if I can help it bone breath!"

Vixxy smiled to herself for a 'job well done' and moved to exit the bath. Just as she did, Belladonna stopped her and asked "Why would you rile them up like that on purpose?" Vixxy turned back and stated "I'm just looking out for my kin. We foxes need to help each other, and if I don't push her then she'll never have a chance to win that man's heart. Belladonna shook her head. "No, Vixxy. She has a different charm to herself than any of us and she knows this. She's banking on a deeper attachment than any of us could imagine.

As Vixxy exited the water Belladonna followed suit and the two of them started drying themselves. While the kitsune and werewolf continued bickering Belladonna moved to pull Roxanne off of Anthony. "Come on Roxanne. We've still got a full day ahead of us." Begrudgingly, Roxanne let go of Anthony and exited the tub to dry too. Liru held Anthony in her arms, since they were alone in the tub, but Belladonna lightly swatted the werewolf's head. "Let's not have a repeat offense in the span of ten minutes, Liru." Liru squinted at the Kobold and exited the tub. "Alright. Fine. I'll leave him be, but this isn't over."

Anthony sat back in the tub and let the warm waters sooth him. "Give me two minutes girls. I'll be right out." As the girls left he groaned and looked at a wall mounted clock that read ten-thirty. "This is going to be a long day."


	2. Chapter 2

Fan fiction disclaimer: I do not own Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou or any of their properties. Monster Musume is Written and illustrated by Okayado, published by Tokuma shoten, Seven Seas, Lerche, Seva, and licensed by Sentai Filmworks I only own my original characters. This is a non-profit, fan-based, work of fiction. Please support the official release.

 **Author** **'s note:** Okay, so this isn't really a story meant for younger readers, nor is it going to be a grand adventure. If any of you are familiar with 'Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou' then you know what you're in for. This is basically a simple man's life story... Except... There are monster girls everywhere.

 **Notice:** The story isn't rated M for cautionary purposes. This material is graphic and explicit. No, this isn't primarily a smut fic, but I'm trying to replicate the original manga's and anime's general tone (light hearted and sexually tense). Monster Musume is a seinen series so it's meant for young adults (16 - 24 in Japan). Use proper judgment before continuing from here. You've been warned.

 **P.S:** To all those whom are invested in reading this fic: I've specified this on my Star Wars story, but I needed to make sure it was seen here too. Currently I'm in college, work weekends, and only write when I have a lot of free time. Updates will be irregular, but I prefer to only upload with about ten pages minimum, so chapters will at least have a quality amount of content to go though. I thank you for your understanding and please enjoy.

Anthony was lying against the tub wall, the steam helping him clear his mind. "I should be used to this by now" he thought to himself. "The girls can be a bit frisky, but this morning seemed rather intense." Looking towards the ceiling in puzzlement his eyes widened. "I should take note of when the next full moon is."

Anthony looked back at the clock. He rose from the water and exited the tub while grabbing his towel. "Well, that was a nice reprieve while it lasted" he said while drying himself.

Meanwhile, in the Kitchen, Belladonna and Roxanne were preparing breakfast. Both girls had gotten dressed in some form fitting casual wear. Roxanne was wearing basic blue jeans that she could place her tails through and a fresh tee shirt. Belladonna was wearing some black jeans and a red short sleeve shirt.

Reaching into the cabinets underneath the table Belladonna pulled out a pan that was two feet in diameter. She placed the over sized pan on the stove and ignited the flames beneath it before reaching into the cabinets above to get some oil. At the same time, Roxanne was pulling some eggs and vegetables out of the fridge on the other side of the kitchen. Moving towards the table,ingredients in hand, she noticed a bag of rice sitting against the wall. "Bell, did you already start the rice cooker?" she asked while setting down the food. Belladonna quickly responded "Yeah. It should be done shortly."

The two girls moved quickly and gracefully around each other as they worked. Both made every step deliberate as they prepped their respective stations. Belladonna opened the windows and turned on a fan before moving towards the vegetables and pulling out a knife. It wasn't anything fancy, a few carrots, celery, and pre-sliced potatoes, but she took pride in her craft. Every cut was decisive and careful.

Roxanne was working on breaking a dozen eggs and placing them into a big metal bowl. She quickly mixed the whites and yolks into a thin yellow slime before adding some black pepper and salt. She handed the eggs to Belladonna, whom added her minced vegetables to the the mix, and the rice cooker finally went off. With plenty of space to spare, Roxanne dumped the rice into the bowl and began stirring. The gelatinous mass became a thick yellow paste and she handed it over to Belladonna. "Alright Bell, it's all you from here. I'm going to set the table." Belladonna responded with a "Got it" as she poured the contents into the pan.

Roxanne grabbed five plates from the cupboards and set them at the table's edges. Four of the plates were spread evenly on the table's sides while one was placed at the head. After placing a fork and napkin at each plate she leaned into the hall way and yelled loud enough for the whole house to hear. "Breakfast is ready everyone!"

Liru and Vixxy opened their doors and bolted to the table. Both girls had gotten dressed in some blue jeans and tee shirts. Liru's shirt was a tad torn around the mid rift and Vixxy's jeans had been cut at the knees.

While they took their seats across from each other at the table Anthony had lazily walked in and grabbed a remote off the living room couch. He turned on the television and changed the channel to a local news station. After adjusting the volume he threw the remote down and moved into the kitchen to brew some coffee. "Is anyone else going to want coffee?" he asked while placing grounds into the machine.

Roxanne raised her hand. "Love, can you put some cream and sugar in mine, please?" Anthony nodded and pulled out some mugs as the machine began dispensing. Belladonna turned off the stove and heaved the pan onto the table. Liru was starting to slobber at the site and Vixxy's ears were twitching erratically.

Anthony handed Roxanne her coffee before settling into his seat at the table head. Belladonna finally took her seat and everyone dug in. Vixxy and Roxanne took a rather small helping while Liru and Belladonna took the most. Anthony waited for the others to grab their portions before he took what was left.

Anthony took a bite before addressing belladonna. "Thanks Bell, this was very thoughtful." Belladonna shook her head. "No, it wasn't just me. Roxanne helped a lot with preparation." Taking note, Anthony nodded and addressed Roxanne. "In that case. Thank you as well Roxanne." Roxanne gave a bright smile and wagged her tails. "I'm glad you like it, but Bell did most of the work."

Everyone stopped eating as the news returned from commercial. The anchors welcomed the audience back to the station before announcing their headlines of the day. "Good afternoon Everyone. Breaking news. Congress has motioned to pass a bill to legalize marriage between humans and non-human species." The girls went rigid at the anchor's last words. "That being said, data is still be collected from several case studies on the matter. While most of it shows promise of not only full integration, but successful and sustained unions, officials on the matter still wish to remain cautious."

Anthony looked on questioningly. 'Okay' he thought to himself. 'Someone's considering amending laws, but what kind of time frame are we looking at? Specifically, what kind of data are they collecting?'

Vixxy noticed the deep thought Anthony was in. "Dear, are you okay? You seem a bit distant." Anthony shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a few questions I wish they'd answer. Liru tilted her head while looking towards Anthony. "Master, they're already trying to pass a bill to allow marriage between our species. What more could we possibly need to know?" Anthony nodded slowly. He understood where Liru's confusion was coming from. "Well, Liru, it would be nice to know how long we'd have to wait for that bill to be passed. That's assuming the bill get's passed at all. And don't forget we don't know what the study parameters are or what they're looking for specifically. For all we know, this entire bill could end up being a wash."

Liru's ears and tail lowered as she looked back towards her food, the weight of the situation crashing down on her. Anthony sighed. He didn't like upsetting the girls, but sometimes their naivety got the better of them. "I'm sorry Liru. The news is nice, but so much wasn't discussed here."

Everyone sat in silence. Roxanne was holding one of her tails tightly to her chest, Vixxy and Belladonna were playing with their food, and Liru continued to sit with her head lowered.

Belladonna looked up from her food towards Anthony. "Hon... How long _could_ it take for these laws to be made?" He shook his head. "Bell, I'm not gonna lie to you. This could take years to get passed." Belladonna frowned. "Well... At least _we're_ allowed to get married" she said with a slight smile. Anthony sheepishly grinned in return. "Yeah. No kidding. I Can't help but feel like we're being used, though."

The rain was pattering loudly outside. Everyone dumped their dishes in the sink. While the girls moved into the living room Anthony began cleaning. He sighed heavily as

many thoughts ran through his head. 'What am I supposed to do? How does somebody just "choose" a wife? Is that even fair to them? Urgh! This would be so much easier if they weren't all in competition with each other. Each of them have their reasons for trying to marry me, but how can I reject them? We've built our own family and this could tear us apart. Why would the agents put us through this? Maybe I should just leave? No that would be a terrible idea.'

Anthony put the pan on the counter to dry. 'Liru was the first one I met. If the others hadn't come along then the decision would've been easy to make. Vixxy arrived a month after Liru. She's always been... Playful. Sometimes I wonder if she wants to just stir up trouble rather than actually get married. Belladonna came in the same week. She feels more like a sister really. Our interactions are much less heated than with the others. Finally, there's Roxanne. She was the last one to arrive. She was smitten the first time she saw me. She's so shy and timid, but underneath it all is a seductive closet perv. She's worse than Vixxy if no one is around.

Anthony placed the finished dishes in the washer and sat with the girls, who were all watching some drama flick. Vixxy and Liru were lying on the couches while Belladonna sat on one of the armrests and Roxanne was splayed out on the floor. "Which one is this?" Anthony asked as he stepped on the carpet. Liru clicked on the guide before responding. "This says it's called 'Twilight'." Anthony quickly shook his head and made a motion with his hand as if saying 'cut it'. "I ain't watching that. I made the mistake of giving it a chance when I was young and I regretted it ever since." Liru looked at him questioningly. "Is it really that bad?" Anthony shrugged. "I personally didn't like it, but that's just my opinion. You might like how werewolves are represented though." Liru looked back towards the screen, puzzled at his words. Her eyes seemed to nearly go red as she threw the remote across the room and stood up to rant upon seeing a character turn into a giant wolf. "We don't transform damn it! Who wrote this thing? I'll show them what a real werewolf looks like! This is unforgivable!"

Anthony quickly grabbed the remote and changed the channel to some movie about time travel. Vixxy tried to calm her down and Belladonna was ready to strike her over the head again. Liru started coming down from her angry high and settled back into her seat. Anthony carelessly proceeded with his question. "Better now?" Liru nodded in response.

A knock came from the front door. Everyone shifted their attention to it. Liru started to growl and Anthony rolled his eyes with a sigh. He got up from his spot and yelled "Coming!" as he approached the door. A pale man, slightly taller than Anthony, was standing at the door holding an umbrella and wearing a black suit and sunglasses. "Good morning Mr Ruelli. Or should I call you Anthony?" Anthony waved away his question. "Whichever works best for you Mr Smith." He moved aside offering the coordinator a view into the house. "Care to come in?" Mr Smith nodded and entered the house.

Anthony yelled while closing the door behind them. "It's alright girls. It's Just Mr Smith." Smith entered the kitchen and set his umbrella on the counter. "Good morning everyone." He pulled up a seat from the kitchen and sat with the girls. "I hope you've all been enjoying your integration." All the girls turned away from the TV and looked at Smith.

Vixxy had devious look in her eyes. Shifting her posture, she lied seductively on the couch. Spreading her legs and covering her clothed chest and groin while looking at Smith. "Oh it's going very well, but now might not have been the best time to arrive. It's our daily courting hour now." She looked towards Anthony, "Right, dear?"

Smith looked towards Anthony with a raised brow. Anthony rolled his eyes. "Knock it off Vixxy. Now isn't the time." Vixxy snickered as Smith's glasses started to fall of his face. "Ignore her, Smith. She isn't serious." Smith pushed his glasses back up while clearing his throat. "Well then. We really should get down to the business at hand." Smith looked back towards Anthony with a serious stare. "Mr Ruelli, have you finally decided on who you'd choose to be your wife? I believe the girls have already made their positions clear multiple times, so this last stretch is up to you."

Anthony shook his head. "No, Mr Smith, I haven't decided. I can't bring myself to choose. It wouldn't be fair to them and making them wait like this isn't fair either." The girls looked towards Anthony questioningly. Liru spoke up over the silence. "Isn't there some way we can appease everyone here? It's painful waiting for his decision, but I don't think I could handle being separated from him."

Roxanne stood up and vocalized her concerns. "She's right. I don't want to wait anymore either, but I can't force Anthony to marry me. He has to make that choice." She looked down at her feet, embarrassed of the moved to Roxanne's side and comforted her. "Even though I'd love to have Anthony for myself..." Vixxy paused for a moment before looking Smith in the eye. "I can't just take him from my kin. Especially when she needs every advantage she can get."

Belladonna sat with her arms crossed. She stared intently between everyone before letting out a long sigh. "Yes, I love Anthony and wish to marry him. I can't think of anything that could make me happier." She looked back towards Anthony. "I.. Just can't bring myself to take him from everyone. He means so much to all of us."

Smith stroked his chin for a moment. "Hmm, what would my sister do in this situation?" Anthony looked bewildered. "Wait, you have a sister?" Smith nodded lightly. "Yeah, she's stationed in Japan and is working on a similar problem to yours." After a slight pause, Smith rose from the seat and pulled a cellphone out of his pocket. "Excuse me for a moment."

Smith left the house and stood on the porch. He held the phone tightly in his hand and pondered his next decision. With a sigh, he dialed and waited as the phone rang. A female voice answered the phone with an irritated 'hello?'. "Hey sis." he responded. "I've got a big question for you. It's about one of our host families and I thought you could give some advice." The voice responded with "No problem, what seems to be the issue?"

Smith turned looked through the window and saw the group heatedly chatting and laughing. "This host family is a marriage test group, but having four girls vying for the affection of one man isn't panning out well. The girls are conscious of each others feelings and the man doesn't want to make any of the girls feel unwanted."

The voice hummed into the receiver. "Sounds a bit more problematic than what I'm dealing with here. I swear, Darling can be so indecisive, and he's so passive the girls usually end up fighting each other over him." After a pause she continued. "Alright. Here's what you need to do."

Anthony and the girls were all laughing hysterically. Liru clutched her side as she wiped a tear from her eye. "I remember." She stopped in intervals as she let out more laughter. "When.. I first came here. He seemed like the biggest disappointment I'd ever seen or would ever see. I'd constantly belittle his courage and stature, but Master never quit trying to make me feel welcome." Vixxy was shaking her head with a big grin. "I know he's not a werewolf, but how could you think _that_ lowly of Anthony?" Anthony shook his head. "No, she was so attracted to me at first that she tried to make herself feel disgust in any way possible." Liru raised a finger to interject but Anthony cut her off. "Don't try to deny it, you told me yourself."

Belladonna quietly sat at the side in an attempt to stay unnoticed. Roxanne took notice and dragged her into the conversation ass well. "Hey, Bell, what's your story?" Belladonna was taken aback while recounting her memories. With a smile she clasped her hands together and twirled her thumbs. "Well. It's a bit embarrassing, but okay." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Okay. When I first came here, I wasn't quite impressed with Anthony either."

Anthony sat back in his chair, arms behind his back. Belladonna went silent again. Her cheeks were a rosy red. "Go on Bell. It's your story to tell. Don't mind me." She continued with a quick nod. "I didn't hate him, I was just expecting something else. He seemed so passive at first. I thought they gave me some beta male to live with. He looked great, but he spoke so softly. Then I saw him stand up to Liru's 'advances'. By no means was she dissuaded, but knowing he was willing to deny a werewolf's desires..." Belladonna's cheeks were flush red as she buried her face in her paws. "Please don't make me continue. It's too embarrassing."

Roxanne was giggling at everyone's stories. She pulled her legs up on to the couch, crossed them, and looked around the room. After a moment she began longingly staring at Anthony. "Love." Anthony looked towards Roxanne. "What's up Roxanne?" She held her knees tightly to her chest. "What were your thoughts when you first met all of us? Anthony stroked his chin. "Well. You all made me feel a certain amount of fear at first. Meeting someone new tends to have that effect. You four, however, all had something I needed to specifically fear."

The girls all reeled back before responding simultaneously. "What!?" Putting his hand up in defense he quickly spoke up. "Woah! Hold on. I mean you all have something I had to watch out for. Let me explain" The girls settled down and squinted at him. "Liru's obvious. She's very possessive and want's me to father an entire hoard of children with her." Liru smiled with pride and sat back in her chair. "Vixxy is an open sexual deviant who'll try to seduce me or others at any turn." Vixxy leaned forward and tried to pull her shirt down slightly before responding. "You know you love it."

Rolling his eyes, Anthony continued his explanation. "Belladonna will bust a chair across someone's head without a second thought because she can get really defensive." Belladonna sheepishly grinned and rubbed her head. "Roxanne, I'm sorry, but you're even worse than Vixxy and Liru put together when no one is around. You act meek, but you're even raunchier than the others." Roxanne responded with an innocent smile.

Liru stood up and crossed her arms. "So that's how you feel about us?" she asked with a smug grin. Anthony defensively raised a hand and shook his head. "No. It's what I need to be careful of when around you girls." Liru squinted and moved to sit on Anthony's lap. "And yet, regardless of the endless hassles we give you, you never seem to get fed up with our antics... Why is that?" Anthony attempted to shrug, but Liru's weight kept in somewhat pinned. "Like I've said before, we're family, and nothing will ever change that. I know I don't say this nearly enough to you girls, but I love you. All of you. That's why it's too hard to choose one to marry."

The girls blushed after hearing his words. Vixxy snaked her way over to Anthony and sat by his side "You know dear" she said while drawing circles on his chest. "I might be willing to share you with Roxanne if you pick me." Roxanne rushed over and clambered onto Anthony's chest. "Love, you should pick me. Aren't I the obvious choice?" Belladonna trudged over to the pile and pushed everyone away from Anthony before straddling him. "Hon, I won't make promises I can't keep, but I think I'm speaking for all of us by saying this. We love you too, and we don't want you to fear us, but your country's laws prohibit us from taking the easy path." With a short pause, she drew her body closer to his. "We wish you didn't have to choose."

Everyone's antics were cut short by Smith entering the room. "You aren't doing anything lewd in here are you, Mr Ruelli?" The girls held Anthony tightly in their arms before he responded to Smith. "No sir. We're just having a bit of a heart to heart." Smith nodded and held his phone out to Anthony. "Well, someone wants to have a word with you all before I leave." the video screen showed a light skinned woman with black hair dressed exactly like Smith. "Hello there young man. My name is Kuroko Smith, but you can call me Miss Smith. I'm the inter-species coordinator for Japan, and it has come to my attention that you're having a problem with the marriage study. Am I wrong?"

Anthony shook his head. "No ma'am, you're very much correct here. It's impossible for me to pick between the girls. They all mean so much to me." Miss Smith adjusted her glasses. "I see. How do you girls feel about the situation?" Liru shook her head. "The thought of losing him to the others is killing me inside. I don't want to lose my Master to anyone, even if it's one of them." Roxanne and Belladonna nuzzled into Anthony's chest before Roxanne spoke up. "I don't want to lose him either. He makes me feel safe. It's something I haven't felt with many others." Belladonna smiled as she spoke up. " I haven't felt so secure and inspired in my life, but being near Anthony brings out a certain fire in me." Vixxy spoke up unexpectedly. "Miss Smith. If you have some way to help solve the problem, then please, tell us what you know. The others have already said their part and mine's no different." Miss Smith nodded. "Alright. How does this sound? We'll get all of you married to Anthony. I'm sure there are a few strings we can pull."

Everyone looked at Miss Smith wide eyed. Anthony shook himself from his stupor. "Wait, are you talking about polygamy?" Miss Smith nodded. "Yep. Now I know your state won't recognize all of them as legitimate, but this was bound to come up in future bill revisions. Not every species is monogamous, and we'd need to adapt out laws accordingly. So, if you're up for it, you'll be the first test case. How does that sound?"


	3. Chapter 3

Fan fiction disclaimer: I do not own Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou or any of their properties. Monster Musume is Written and illustrated by Okayado, published by Tokuma shoten, Seven Seas, Lerche, Seva, and licensed by Sentai Filmworks I only own my original characters. This is a non-profit, fan-based, work of fiction. Please support the official release.

 **Author** **'s note:** Okay, so this isn't really a story meant for younger readers, nor is it going to be a grand adventure. If any of you are familiar with 'Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou' then you know what you're in for. This is basically a simple man's life story... Except... There are monster girls everywhere.

 **Notice:** The story isn't rated M for cautionary purposes. This material is graphic and explicit. No, this isn't primarily a smut fic, but I'm trying to replicate the original manga's and anime's general tone (light hearted and sexually tense). Monster Musume is a seinen series so it's meant for young adults (16 - 24 in Japan). Use proper judgment before continuing from here. You've been warned.

 **P.S:** To all those whom are invested in reading this fic: I've specified this on my Star Wars story, but I needed to make sure it was seen here too. Currently I'm in college, work weekends, and only write when I have a lot of free time. Updates will be irregular, but I prefer to only upload with about ten pages minimum, so chapters will at least have a quality amount of content to go through. I thank you for your understanding and please enjoy.

Merry Christmas everyone! Here's a present, from me, to you.

The living room was silent. A feint tension could be felt by every one in the room. The girls looked at each other questioningly. They could see the doubt and fear in Anthony's face.

Miss Smith cleared her throat to break up the scene. "Well girls? How do you feel about this arrangement?"

Belladonna got off of Anthony. "May we have a moment to discuss this in private?" Miss Smith nodded and everyone got off the couch and moved outside.

Smith watched them as they left together. "Sis, are you sure this is a good idea? I fear the young lad won't be able to handle this."

Miss Smith chuckled at her brother's concerns. "I wouldn't worry too much about him. From my past experience, and what you've told me, he'll be more than capable of handling any trouble the girls may give him."

Liru closed the door behind them as the group gathered outside. Huddling just away from Anthony, the girls started to whisper. Anthony could only make out bits and pieces of what they said. 'This is our chance, we can't just waste it.' 'I know, but, I want him to myself.' 'It can't be that hard to share, can it?' 'How does this even work if it's not legal in the state, let alone the exchange bill?''There's one other problem we haven't considered.' 'Maybe we should ask him? he's the only person who can decide that?'

The girls simultaneously turned towards Anthony and smiled. Anthony, still uncertain of what was to come, finally spoke up. "So what's the call?"

Roxanne quickly responded. "Well. We're willing to go along with it, but only if you can answer these next questions decisively." She put her hands on her hips before continuing. "We only have three, so this shouldn't be too bad." Anthony nodded in agreement.

Vixxy stepped forward with a stern look in her eyes. "First Question." Her tone was cold. "Will anything change between us if we do get married like this?" She hesitated before stumbling over her words to quickly continue. "I mean... Aside from the obvious." She chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of her head.

Anthony shook his head. "No, Vixxy. Our marriage won't change anything in our relationship... Aside from the obvious." He gave Vixxy a sheepish grin after finishing.

Belladonna moved up behind Vixxy and the two swapped places after exchanging a glance. She hesitated for a moment before looking deep into Anthony's eyes. "Hon. I need to know something before we continue." Anthony nodded and Belladonna took a deep breath. "Okay. Hon, if we get married, are you going to have kids with _all_ of us?" She quickly continued after seeing the shock on Anthony's face. "I mean, most of us have litters rather than a single child. Would that be a problem?"

Anthony, still in shock, was speechless. After a minute of scratching his head, he finally responded. "I..." He hesitated for a moment and stroked his chin. "Well. I guess I could give all of you a proper child." There was another pause as he made a correction. "Or litter, I guess, for most of you. We'd just need to make sure we could handle that kind responsibility. There would need to be _at least_ a year's worth of planning done ahead of time and we'd need to make sure we were financially stable enough to handle more kids." He paused again before taking deep breath. "It's a bit embarrassing, but I don't think we could handle too many kids on just my salary. We'd need at least two of you to get jobs as well."

Belladonna gave a soft a smile before trying to hug Anthony, but Liru shoved her way over with the final question. "Who are you going to consummate with first?" Anthony lurched back in surprise and stared at her, a bit bewildered at the thought. He'd never considered this part of getting married.

Losing her patience, Liru restated her question with more vigor. "Master! If we all get married this way, who are you going to consummate the union with first?" Her fur was a bit furrowed along the spine and tail, but her eyes quickly shifted from hardened to soft. She looked down at her feet with a blush, a bit embarrassed at the outburst. "It's just that..." She sighed in defeat before looking into his eyes. "Master, it's very important to me that I'm your first. In werewolf culture, the first mate an alpha male has is the respective alpha female in the pack. My parents told me to never settle for second and always lead by example. I'd only disgrace my family name by being less than the alpha."

Anthony was silent. Unsure of how to respond, he held Liru's paws in his hands and stared back into her eyes. Liru smiled slightly, but her ears were down, and Anthony could see the pain behind her weak front. After giving her paw a reaffirming squeeze, Anthony responded. "Okay Liru. When the time comes, will you do me the honor of being my first?"

Tears began to well up in Liru's eyes as she picked up Anthony and spun in place. "Yes! Yes! A thousand times, Yes!" After setting Anthony down and giving him a moment to regain his balance, Liru kissed him on the lips, a big bright blush forming across both of their cheeks.

Roxanne and Belladonna stared at the two in disbelief with their mouths agape. Vixxy watched on in amusement as the kitsune and kobold ripped Anthony away from Liru. The two stared at Liru menacingly, but the werewolf was uninterested in their display. "What are you two doing?" she bellowed. The girls flinched at the volume of her voice.

Roxanne released her grip on Anthony and faced Liru. "What are we doing?" she yelled in anger. "What are _you_ doing? We agreed that you could consummate with him first, but his his first kiss was supposed to be mine!"

The flustered kitsune was joined by a visibly frustrated Belladonna. "Seriously Liru; We _just_ agreed on terms and you went back on them _that_ quickly?"

Liru sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry. He accepted so quickly I couldn't control myself." She tried to laugh it off, but the girls started to slowly approach her.

Noticing the lack of attention on her, due to the others' bickering, Vixxy moved over to Anthony who was sitting against the house's brick wall. "Hey, Dear, this is only going to get worse before it get's better. Anthony nodded. "Mind if I try something that might draw some of the attention from Liru?"

Anthony shrugged. "At this point, I don't think it really matters. What do you have in mi-." Vixxy interrupted him with a deep kiss; a blush appearing on both of their faces. She closed her eyes, but Anthony's were still wide open.

Roxanne, Liru, and Belladonna stopped their arguing immediately, and their anger was all directed towards the werefox. Vixxy and Anthony didn't notice the others. Instead, Vixxy deepened the kiss by shoving her tongue into his mouth and pressing him against the door.

Coming back to his senses, Anthony pushed her away at the shoulders. With a cheeky grin, Vixxy moved his hands to her breasts and held them there while he tried to pull away. A few passersby noticed the commotion ans started to gather on the sidewalk in front of the house.

Anthony noticed this and started to panic. 'Aw man, this is bad. If too many people arrive then the cops are going to get called. I gotta defuse the situation or get the crowd to scatter.' Not wanting the crowd to hear him, he whispered into Vixxy's ear. "You little trouble maker." Vixxy gave him an Innocent smile. "Cut the crap for ten seconds so I can try and fix this mess." Vixxy rolled her eyes and released her grip on Anthony.

Finally free, Anthony opened the door and pulled the arguing girls inside. Vixxy was now participating in the arguing as well. Smith walked over, still holding his phone with Miss Smith on the line, and the two looked at Anthony questioningly. Miss Smith nonchalantly asked "So did you all come to a final decision?"

Anthony nodded and turned towards the girls. Looking backs at the Smiths, he gave them a questioning shrug. As the girls continued to argue, Smith hooked up his phone to a portable, but rather large, speaker. Putting in some ear protection, Smith looked towards Anthony and made a motion of covering his ears. After a brief moment he got the clue and covered his ears before Miss Smith yelled at the girls. "All right girls! That's enough bickering for today!"

The girls held there ears as the sound echoed through the house. Smith unplugged the speaker and put it back in his coat. Miss Smith stared at the girls as they stood up and rubbed their heads. "Now that we have your attention" she said while pushing up her sun glasses. "Can we assume that we've come to some sort of agreement?" The girls and Anthony nodded. "And the verdict?"

Belladonna moved forward. "We've agreed to the polygamous union., but there's one more question I have?" Miss Smith held her chin in anticipation. "How long will it take before we can get married?"

The two coordinators began laughing at the Kobold's question. Miss Smith regained her composure and cheerfully responded. "Honestly, we could have you all hitched tonight if you wanted." Belladonna looked at Anthony inquisitively, but he only shrugged his shoulders. "If I'm being completely honest with you, that might also be for the best. It's easier to push actions like this when politicians don't have time to think about it."

The girls looked towards Anthony, but his initial response was a shrug. "I don't have a problem with it. Do any of you object?" The girls looked between themselves before shaking their heads and Anthony looked back to the Smiths. Well, if you can make it happen, then let's do this."

Smith turned the phone away from the group. "Thanks sis. I'll transfer you to domestics so we can finalize everything. I'll get these five into a court within the next two hours. Sound like a plan?" There was a short pause. No one could hear Miss Smith's response, but Smith quickly continued. "Perfect. I think we should be able to have everything finished by nine tonight."

Anthony looked past Smith, towards the stove, and saw the time. 12:59 PM. He looked down at his watch and saw the same time. 'Getting married in eight hours? I know our marriage is by no means ordinary, but that seems a bit sudden' he thought to himself.

Liru leaned over to his right side. "Master? Is it okay to get married on the same day you propose?" Anthony nodded. "Okay. Marriage is still a bit new to werewolves. Thanks for clearing that up."

Smith turned to the group with a smile. "Alright everyone. Let's get you ready for the ceremony." His statement was followed by a loud knocking at the door. The group turned suddenly while Smith clasped his hands together. "Ah. That should be our assistants now."

Another knock came from the door. Liru opened it up and a surge of people in black suits, like Smith's, barged in. Just barely managing to duck out of the way, Liru was soon picked up and taken outside by a few of the agents. Anthony tried to yell at the feds as they dragged her off, but he too was apprehended and taken outside. The two were tossed into a black van while Vixxy, Roxanne, and Belladonna watched in horror before the same happened to them.

A fed approached Smith with a clipboard and pen. "Just need you to fill out a few forms." Smith took the papers and walked outside towards the van. Taking notice of the violently shaking van, Smith hit the side of the vehicle with his fist. "Hey! Don't be doing that here. We're in public."

Inside the back of the van, Liru and Belladonna continued to pound on the sides of the vehicle. Clambering up to a small window, Roxanne peered outside and noticed Smith entering the vehicle. She tried yelling to get his attention, but Smith seemingly ignored her.

Anthony and Vixxy were sitting by idly as the others continued to panic. Seeing the two talking calmly in the corner, Liru stopped trying to break the van and confronted them. "How can you two be so calm right now? For all we know, Smith is about to have us deported. Why else would all these agents be swarming right now?"

Ceasing their conversation, Vixxy gave the panicked werewolf a reassuring smile. "Liru, if Smith _was_ having us deported, then Anthony would be getting arrested right now." She paused for a moment as Liru slowly took in Vixxy's observation. "If, however, we were tossed into this van and our husband to be was carted off in cuffs, _then_ I'd be panicking."

Liru began to calm down as she realized there was nothing to fear after all. Taking a moment to situate herself beside Anthony, she beckoned for Belladonna and Roxanne to join them. The five sat together in silence until the van started up and began to move.

For half an hour, the five sat in silence as they tried to hold each other steady in the bumpy ride. Suddenly, Smith opened a slide window just above their heads. "How are you holding up back there?" Belladonna quickly jumped up and put her face up to the slot before angrily asking "Where are you taking us?".

Smith continued to face away from the slot. "Sorry kid, but that's a bit of a secret. I'd have to lock you up." There was a pause and Belladonna backed up a little. Smith waited for her to sit back down before he chuckled at the reaction. "I'm kidding, Belladonna. I don't have access to those kinds of areas. We're just heading to a court; It's easier and faster than planning it out with a church."

Anthony tilted his head back to yell into the slot. "Wait. Smith, doesn't a court date require money and planning?" Smith gave a hearty laugh. Anthony shrugged his shoulders. "I'll take that as a no?"

Smith continued to face the windshield as he answered Anthony's questions. "They do, but our peculiar situation get's us some leeway. We'll cover the details; It's our... _Experiment._ You just need to focus on saying your vows."

Roxanne shifted her position so she could stand. "Smith? How is the state going to react to this? Anthony mentioned earlier about this union not being legal in the state, but federal government just not recognizing it as legitimate." She paused briefly to gather her thoughts. "Does this mean our marriage won't technically be valid?"

Smith stroked his chin. He seemed to be pondering her question, but no one could tell. A couple of seconds went by before he finally responded. "Don't worry, Roxanne. Your union will be legitimate on the federal and state level. It's an experiment, but for the experiment to work, we'll need our test subjects to function normally. Any benefits that you'd see in a monogamous relationship will be afforded to you. Just go about your lives as you see fit and we'll make sure the contract is treated like any other."

The van jerked to a sudden stop. Roxanne and Belladonna fell down on Anthony who barely caught them. Smith closed the shudder and the group could only hear doors opening and slamming shut before the rear doors opened up. Smith greeted the five with a smile and held one door open as another fed held the opposite. "Alright you five, let's get this over with already. We've had these people on call for the past year."

Liru leaped to her feat and tugged on Anthony's shirt. "Come on Master! We're so close." Belladonna and Roxanne pushed themselves up. Anthony got up and lifted Vixxy to her feat. The four followed Liru out of the truck and looked around. The court looked like it was a part of the city complex, rather than it's own separate building. "Is this it, Master? I was expecting more."

Smith closed the van doors and drew the group's attention. "Alright you crazy lovebirds. Let's get this over with quickly so we can get these people off call... And off some of these benefits." He said the last part under his breath, but the girls heard it and gave him a nasty glare.

Anthony didn't know why they shot Smith 'the look', but he knew that it would be best to shift their focus somewhere else. "Yeah, Liru's right. Our future is just beyond those doors." He caught up to Smith at the entrance and the girls followed closely.

Upon entering a large lobby, Liru began sniffing out the scent in the air. "Master, why does it smell so weird here? It's almost like no one has claimed these halls for themselves. Most places have the scent of the owners all over the building". Anthony replied with "Just higher and more constant cleaning standards. People are always vacuuming and wiping down the area."

Liru nodded and noticed Smith talking with an older gentlemen in a black gown. "And who's that guy in black?" Anthony turned to find Smith and noticed the judge. "he's the judge, and the person who will marrying us off today.

Anthony was approached by the judge. He was an old man with graying peach skin and very light brown. His face was stern and tired, but his voice was very warm and inviting. "Ah. You must be the groom and... Brides? Am I correct in assuming that?" Anthony nodded. The old man seemed a bit relieved at seeing us. "Finally. We've been waiting for the past three months expecting to see you. Are you ready to commence the ceremony? We have all the paperwork already filled out." Anthony looked back to the girls whom gave assuring nods in response before looking back at the judge. "Yes sir. We're ready to begin."

The judge turned around and beckoned for the five to follow him into a cramped room. "Sorry. I'm not used to fitting more than two other people in here so it'll be a little tight." Anthony motioned for Liru and Belladonna to enter the room first. Liru winced at her tail getting squished as Anthony, Roxanne, and Vixxy followed them in.

Standing behind a desk, the judge pulled out a bible and placed it down. "And do you have the rings?" Anthony looked around in a panic. "Did you forget them?" Smith walked in with a plastic bag that had five rings in them, each a different size and color.

Handing the bag to the judge, Smith apologized for being late and left. The judge opened the bag and placed the rings on the book in front of their new respective owners. Roxanne and Vixxy were given a white gold and rose gold respectively, but Anthony, Liru, and Belladonna were given titanium rings. "Anthony, do you take these women to be your lawfully wedded wives and promise to love, cherish, and protect them, as long as you shall live?" Anthony responded 'I do'. "Vixxy, Roxanne, Belladonna, and Liru, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, and promise to love, cherish, and protect him, so long as you shall live?" The girls answered in near unison 'I do'. "Then with the power invested in me by God and the state I now pronounce you husband and... Wives...I wish you all a long and happy future."

The judge had left as quickly as he arrived, and the five were left alone in the room. They looked between each other, confused on what had just happened. Roxanne finally broke the silence by asking "So... Are we married?"

Anthony looked at the rings they were given. Taking each girl's hand, he placed the respective band on their ring fingers. Taking his own in hand, he did the same for himself. "There. Now we are."

Smith walked in the door and pulled the five out of the room. " Did it go well" Anthony nodded in unison with the girls. "Glad to hear it. Now, let's get you home so you can start the honeymoon" he said while the five followed him out of the room.

Belladonna pulled Anthony aside. "Hon, didn't that seem a bit rushed to you? Your culture always made these events seem much more important and time consuming" Anthony nodded with a big smile. "Yeah, even for a court marriage, that was a bit too fast. I guess I kept the feds waiting a bit too long." He gave Belladonna a bright smile before turning to leave. "Come on, we don't want to get left behind." Belladonna tugged on his arm, pulling him back to her, before she planted a kiss on his lips. Not as surprised by it this time, Anthony held her close for a moment, their cheeks a crimson red.

Roxanne sat back as the two finished. She glared at Anthony with a certain impatience. "Well..? Am I going to ever get my turn, or am I getting relegated to the bench? Anthony shook his head and pulled her close to him. Planting a kiss on her forehead, he was about to pull away, but was pulled into a deep kiss. Roxanne held him there for what seemed like a minute. Coming up for air, Roxanne released her grip on him.

Liru came sprinting over upon figuring out that Anthony wasn't around her or Vixxy. "Master! Come on. If we're going to make this official in werewolf culture then we need to consummate tonight. Let's go!"

Anthony looked down at his watch and laughed upon noticing the time was 2:35 pm. "Well, hold up Liru. If that's going to be the case tonight, then I'm going to need some protection first. We can make a quick stop at a convenience store before we head strait home." Liru rolled her eyes and walked off while shouting back "Alright, but I'm holding you to that.."


	4. Chapter 4

Fan fiction disclaimer: I do not own Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou or any of their properties. Monster Musume is Written and illustrated by Okayado, published by Tokuma shoten, Seven Seas, Lerche, Seva, and licensed by Sentai Filmworks I only own my original characters. This is a non-profit, fan-based, work of fiction. Please support the official release.

 **Author** **'s note:** Okay, so this isn't really a story meant for younger readers, nor is it going to be a grand adventure. If any of you are familiar with 'Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou' then you know what you're in for. This is basically a simple man's life story... Except... There are monster girls everywhere.

 **Notice:** The story isn't rated M for cautionary purposes. This material is graphic and explicit. No, this isn't primarily a smut fic, but I'm trying to replicate the original manga's and anime's general tone (light hearted and sexually tense). Monster Musume is a seinen series so it's meant for young adults (16 - 24 in Japan). Use proper judgment before continuing from here. You've been warned.

 **P.S:** To all those whom are invested in reading this fic: I've specified this on my Star Wars story, but I needed to make sure it was seen here too. Currently I'm in college, work weekends, and only write when I have a lot of free time. Updates will be irregular, but I prefer to only upload with about ten pages minimum, so chapters will at least have a quality amount of content to go through. I thank you for your understanding and please enjoy.

The newly weds gathered outside to be met with a rather unsettling sight. Smith, his van, and the other agents had all disappeared. Liru ran to the spot where the van had been and sniffed at it frantically. After a few paces back and forth over the spot she stood up and solemnly shook her head. "I'm sorry Master. I can't pick up their scent at all".

Anthony walked over and patted the werewolf's head. "It's okay Liru" he said before pausing to ponder. "I'm a bit curious how they covered their tracks so quickly. We didn't exit the building too long after them".

Belladonna moved to Anthony's side. "Hon, I'm not familiar with this place. Do you know if we're still in the same city?" Anthony looked around for a familiar land mark, but he couldn't find one.

Roxanne noticed a few pedestrians staring at them and moved behind Anthony. "Love, I think we're starting to draw a crowd. Maybe we should get moving?". Taking notice of her actions, Anthony turned around and put his hand on Roxanne's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

Vixxy looked around the streets and noticed a cafe down the road. "Dear" she beckoned while still looking down the road. "Why don't we duck inside that coffee shop down the road until we find out where we are? It doesn't seem very busy".

Anthony turned in her direction and noticed the cafe. Looking back to Roxanne, he gave her shoulder a reaffirming squeeze. "It may not be completely isolated, but it'll get us off the streets long enough to find out where we are".

As the group approached the cafe, Belladonna noticed a sign outside the door. "Hon, the sign says they can serve almost any species. Mind if we get something while we're here?" Anthony opened the door and looked at the menu. Most of the items listed were between three and six dollars. He held the door for the girls while responding to her question. "Sure, might as well get something for the road. Just don't go overboard since none of you are paying for it and I doubt the coordinators will cover this under expenses."

The room was mostly empty save for a couple baristas and other customers. Anthony found a table in the corner, away from the public eye, while Vixxy and Roxanne stayed close to him. Vixxy moved closer to Anthony and whispered into his ear. "Dear, did you want anything?".

He looked around the restaurant while hesitantly replying "Uh... Just water". He offered a seat to the kitsune whom gladly took it. "Are you going to want anything, Roxanne?".

She shook her head frantically. "Nah, I'll just have the same as you, Love". Vixxy nodded and walked over to Belladonna and Liru at the counter.

Roxanne's tails gently swayed behind her as she admired the ring on her finger. A slight blush crept across her cheeks while looking at Anthony who was staring intently at his phone. Taking note of his rather intense gaze, she gently held his hand. "Is something wrong, Love?" she asked while gazing towards his eyes.

Anthony put the phone down in front of her and held her hand. "Oh, no. Nothing's wrong Roxie. I'm just trying to figure out where we are". He gave her a genuine smile and showed her his findings. "See? It looks like we're about forty-five minutes away from home, but that's by car going at an average of thirty-five miles per hour". Roxanne studied the map as Anthony moved the screen between two highlighted locations. "If we walk without stopping on the shortest route possible..." He paused for a moment, trying to finalize the rough estimate in his head. "I think we'll be back home in two to three hours".

Roxanne Looked down and sighed "Love?". She hesitated when Anthony put his phone down and looked her in the eyes as she spoke. "Why do you think Smith left us there? I mean... Why would he leave us in the middle of a city we weren't prepared to travel in?". Anthony smiled before jokingly telling her "Maybe he had some work to drop off on someone else".

Roxanne chuckled as Liru came around the corner with two clear cold drinks in her, hands. Taking a seat next to Anthony, she interrupted the laughter and placed the drinks down. "Here's your water, but Master, we need you to pay for our orders before they give them to us." Anthony made a big nodding motion as he rose and walked back to the counter.

Liru watched as he left before turning to Roxanne who'd taken a long sip of her drink. "So... Two to three hours, huh?" she asked with her ears down. "A little inconvenient, but at least that will burn some time before tonight". Placing her drink down, Roxanne squinted at her, but Liru ignored the kitsune with a sly grin.

Roxanne sighed while softening her gaze. "You don't have to rub it in. We get it. This is important for you". She paused for a brief moment and looked a Liru seriously. "But don't forget that you're not the only one who cares about him". Roxanne raised her left hand to show Liru the white gold ring. "These rings say more about his culture than our love, but they're still proof of his commitment".

Liru looked down at the band around her own finger and scoffed at it. "This little thing has been holding me up for almost a year. Now, he can finally reciprocate my feelings". Putting the band back on her finger, Liru looked back at Roxanne. "I'd say I'm understandably excited".

Roxanne lowered her head in defeat and pouted. "Yeah... I know what you mean. I'm sorry Liru" she said with a sigh. "I shouldn't take out my frustration on you".

Liru reached across the table to hold Roxanne's shoulder and give her a big smile. "Nah, don't be. I'd be upset too if you did the same thing to me". Roxanne lightened up at the werewolf's cheesy grin and started to wag her tails with a smile.

Taking a look around the corner, Roxanne noticed Anthony waiting beside Vixxy and Belladonna while the drinks were being made. Making sure that nobody was around, Roxanne cupped her mouth as she whispered to Liru. "Hey, I've got a favor to ask".

Liru moved closer as she realized Roxanne didn't want anyone to hear. Moving in a tad closer, Roxanne whispered even more quietly as if she didn't want to hear it herself. "I know you get him first" she paused as her face went flush red. "But tonight, can I get him right after you? I don't think I can wait much longer either".

Liru gave a mischievous smile as she whispered back to Roxanne. "I offered Bell the same opportunity this morning, but she wasn't very enthusiastic about it. I've assumed that Vixxy or I would barge in on the other and join the fun". She leaned in and looked at Roxanne inquisitively. "I never would've pegged you as a closet perv. Looks like Anthony was right about you".

Roxanne closed her eyes tightly in embarrassment as her face turned red. "I'm not a closet pervert" she hissed back at the werewolf. "I just don't want to wait a week before he gives me my turn".

Liru sat back and looked around the corner. Anthony was pulling out his wallet and shaking his head while Belladonna and Vixxy were holding the last three drinks. Liru returned to her normal posture and whispered to Roxanne. "If I know the master at all, then it'll be a month before you get your chance".

Roxanne's ears flattened down as she lowered her head in defeat. Noticing that the others were returning, Liru quickly flicked Roxanne's forehead to get her attention. Roxanne recoiled and held her head while looking at Liru in irritation. Before she could retort, Liru pointed at her. "We'll discuss this in greater detail later".

Belladonna rounded the corner with two drinks in hand. Okay Liru, here's your drip. Sorry it took so long, but Vixxy decided she needed some blended drink rather than a regular coffee."

Vixxy walked around the corner with the drink in question, her tail rapped around a slightly annoyed Anthony's waist, and a bright beaming smile plastered on her face. "Oh Dear, have I told you how much I love you". Anthony rolled his eyes and gave a sarcastic "Mmhmm". Vixxy released her hold on Anthony as he took his seat by Liru. With a grin, she took a sip of her drink and sat beside Roxanne.

Belladonna pulled up a chair from another table and the five shifted their seats around to make room. Settling in, Belladonna took a sip of her coffee "So Hon, I've been wondering, why don't we just call for a taxi? Wouldn't that be faster and easier than walking?".

Anthony looked towards the ceiling as a wave of realization washed over him. "Yeah you're right. Guess we didn't have anything to worry about after all" he said while rubbing the back of his head.

Belladonna took a sip of her drink and noticed Anthony staring at the ceiling while raising a finger. "Did we miss something, Hon?" she asked while setting down her drink. Anthony looked back down at Belladonna. "With all the madness this morning, I'm just now realizing that it stopped raining" he said while looking back and forth between the window and the girls.

The girls looked out the window. While the other girls were preoccupied with realizing that the rain stopped, Liru looked back down at her cup with disinterest. 'If we do take a taxi, should I tie him up or just drag him to the bedroom when we get home?' she thought to herself. 'Even though he promised I'd be his first, he never said we'd mate tonight... Knowing him, he'll try to find a way to get out of it'.

Looking up from her drink, Liru noticed Anthony showing everyone the map on his phone. "Okay everyone" he stated while swapping through his screens. "Even if we take a taxi, it's still going to take about an hour to get home. I forgot to factor in rush hour and the flow of traffic earlier". Anthony paused with a heavy sigh. "And... I still need to pick up contraceptives from the store".

Liru wagged her tail and smiled slightly. 'Huh' she thought. 'Guess he's actually going to follow through... Makes my job easier tonight then".

Roxanne and Liru saw each other out of the corners of their eyes. An unspoken congratulations occurring between them. Vixxy, however, noticed this, and a sly grin crept across her lips. "Dear?" she asked innocently. "I think walking would be nice, Especially since we didn't get the full workout this morning. Was that two to three hours factoring in the store stop?".

Anthony nodded. "Yeah, it was, but do any of you _want_ to walk that far at this time?". He paused for a moment and looked around the table. "I mean, we can, I just want to make sure you're fine with it. Saves me money too" he finished with a smile.

Belladonna shrugged. "I don't see why not. It'd be nice to get back some of that workout" she said with a smile.

Liru and Roxanne exchanged a quick glance. Giving Anthony a bright smile, Roxanne chirped up. "That sounds like a great idea! I was hoping we'd get to make up for that loss somehow".

Liru sat back, already content with the situation at hand. "Either way works for me. I'm getting what I want tonight" she finished with a smug grin.

Anthony pinched the bridge of his nose and looked around to make sure they hadn't already caused a scene. To his surprise, the cafe had remained undisturbed. Looking down at the table, he grabbed the cup of water Liru gave him early and swallowed a mouthful of the chilled liquid before looking at his watch. "Well, it's 2:48, and the sun starts setting in three hours. Do you want to finish your drinks here or on the way?".

Roxanne, Liru, and Belladonna quickly downed the contents of their twelve ounce beverages before staring at Vixxy, who slowly sipped hers. The werefox sheepishly grinned as she stood up with the drink and started making her way to the exit. "Are we going or what? Like he said, we only have a few hours".

Anthony shrugged and downed the last of his water. "Alright, I'm going to use the restroom before we head out". While moving to to the back of the cafe, he told the girls "I'll be out in a moment".

Vixxy continued to sip her drink while they waited. Belladonna was shaking her head at the werefox. "Why would you order something so difficult to drink quickly?" she asked.

Vixxy smiled. "Well, the hot stuff isn't as enjoyable or tasty. Have you ever tried the blended drinks?" Belladonna put a finger to her chin as she tried to remember. Seeing this, Vixxy offered Belladonna the drink. "Go ahead Bell. Try it". Taking the drink in hand, Belladonna tried a small sample of it. The icy liquid covered her tongue as she tried to taste and savor it. Her eyes widened as the sweet flavor filled her senses.

Vixxy stared at the seemingly paralyzed kobold. She tried waiving her hand in front of Belladonna's face, but she wasn't responding. Taking some initiative, Vixxy slowly took the drink away from the kobold.

Belladonna immediately snapped out of her stupor and looked around in a panic. "What happened?" she asked rather calmly. Vixxy pointed at the blended drink and finished it off before throwing the empty cup away. Belladonna seemed to flinch in pain as the empty cup was disposed of.

Anthony exited the restroom and was greeted by the sight of a despaired Belladonna being consoled by Vixxy. "What did I miss?" he asked while rejoining the girls.

People started to stare while Vixxy stroked the kobold's head. "Oh she's fine, Dear" she answered while looking up at Anthony before giving him a cheeky smile. " Just a newcomer to blended coffee". She looked back down at Belladonna and tried to raise the kobold to her feet. "Come on Bell. The deprivation side effects will only last a couple minutes. We should be well enough down the road by then".

Anthony pulled out his phone as the five exited the cafe. Rolling through a few screens, he set up a map to a pharmacy that was close to their home. "Alright, let's get moving. We've got a good trek ahead of us".

The group silently set off down the road for thirty minutes. Anthony led them while Liru kept pace at the back. Belladonna, however, was slowly trudging behind Vixxy and Roxanne. "Urgh... Remind me to never try anything Vixxy is drinking" she said while holding her head.

Vixxy and Roxanne giggled at the poor kobold's seemingly hungover pain. "So" Roxanne began "do Kobold's get drunk on coffee like spiders and arachne?". Belladonna shook her head. "So, what's the matter then? It was only coffee". Roxanne paused for a moment to come with an explanation in her head. "Are you just not used to such strong flavors? Or perhaps you had more sugar than you were used to?".

Vixxy cut off Roxanne before she could pester Belladonna with further questions. "It's not the coffee itself that put our little bell under the weather". Everyone stopped and focused on Vixxy as she pulled a bag of what looked like red glitter out of her pants pocket. "This here is a special spice that's very popular among werefoxes. I've never shared it with you guys before... Well, no one except my dear Anthony over here... Oh, and Liru".

Anthony looked at the werefox in shock. "Wait, when did you ever share that with me? I don't remember you asking if I wanted to try some fancy spice. Does it cause memory loss or something?" he asked frantically.

Liru moved up to Anthony and held the visibly distressed man in an attempt to calm him down. He initially tried to resist, but quickly realized who was holding him and stopped his futile attempts at freedom.

Vixxy continued after Anthony finally calmed down enough. "I'm not sure, Dear. I know that the first time trying it is weird, but after that, there's no effects". She paused while choosing her words carefully. "To a werefox, this is a commonplace spice. I gave some to you when I started living at your home. You never noticed the difference in your morning coffee, so I stopped mixing it in after a week". Anthony was about to retort, but Vixxy cut him off one last time. "And no. You had a headache that day, like what Bell is having now, after drinking it, so I can say with certainty that it affects many species, not just Belladonna's".

Liru released Anthony as Vixxy put the bag away. "I wouldn't panic over the spice, Master". Anthony turned his attention from Vixxy to Liru as the werewolf continued. "I've tried it too. The spice is a special blend from her homeland that will make even the blandest of food taste like the thickest, richest, vanilla ice cream that you can imagine". Liru took a long pause while Anthony wrapped his head around such a bizarre concept. "How you went a week without noticing such a big change in flavor is beyond me".

Anthony shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe we humans can't taste the flavor, but still get the headaches". He turned his attention from Liru to a somewhat more sobered Belladonna. "Bell, did you notice the flavor?" he asked.

Belladonna held her head, still a bit woozy from the spice's effects. "Oh yeah. Hon, that flavor knocked me on my butt". She sheepishly grinned at Anthony through the pain. "I think I'm addicted".

Anthony shook his head and moved to the front of the pack. "Well, Vixxy" he said while looking back at the werefox. "When we get back home, I'll have to see if it's as good as Bell and Liru say".

Liru turned a bit red, but Anthony didn't notice since he already turned back around and started walking grinned at the werewolf as she nervously looked at the kitsune. Taking note of this, Belladonna moved to Vixxy's side and whispered in her ear. "What's up with Liru? Is there something odd about the spice that you aren't telling him?". Vixxy only replied with "Nothing that he needs to worry about".

An hour-and-a-half went by as the group continued while enjoying each others' company. Small bits of banter would interrupt the long pauses of silence. Finally arriving at the store, Anthony looked at his phone to check the time. "It's four-fifty and we're only ten minutes from home now" He turned to the girls and stopped them before entering the store. "This should only take a few minutes and we'll be on our way".

"Master?" Liru asked as they entered. "Would you mind if I followed you? I've haven't been in this store yet". Anthony agreed and continued while the others stayed by the checkout window.

Liru lazily watched as Anthony looked at the different boxes while comparing brands and prices. "Master, what exactly _are_ contraceptives any way? You mentioned that you wouldn't go through with mating without them". Anthony continued to look at the different boxes as Liru asked more questions. "Are they supposed to help you in some way? Werewolf culture doesn't have anything called a "contraceptive", so I'm a little confused on what you're actually getting and why you need it".

Anthony settled on a box of durex and showed it to Liru. "Technically, contraceptives are a broad term to encompass any form of pregnancy preventing equipment, but I'm talking specifically about condoms".

Liru inspected the box for a moment before handing it back to Anthony. "So these protect you from diseases and prevent pregnancy?". Anthony nodded which caused the werewolf to sigh heavily. "Well, I guess it's another cultural difference. Us werewolves don't often get pregnant unless it's a full moon or we've mated a lot in few days".

Anthony realized that he forgot to check if the full moon was supposed to be tonight. 'Good thing I didn't go with a risky route or this could have been bad' he thought to himself. Looking back at Liru with a smile he laughed nervously. "Well, we got what we came for. Ready to go?". Liru smiled softly and walked towards the door with Anthony just behind her.

After purchasing the item and heading back home, everyone sighed with relief as they entered the humble abode. Anthony dropped his bag on the counter before grabbing a cup and filling it with water. "Vixxy, mind letting me try that spice? If it's truly as Liru described, then I need to see for myself".

Vixxy nodded and walked over to him as he took a sip of the water. Pulling out the bag of red powder, she added a pinch of it to the glass. "Is that all" he asked while mixing the small amount into his drink. Vixxy smiled at her husband's confusion before stating "Trust me, that's more than enough".

Anthony tried the powder infused water. He couldn't help but squint as the cool liquid rushed down his throat. Finishing the beverage, he placed the glass in the sink and looked back at his wives. Vixxy had a smug grin as Anthony looked at the girls in confusion. "Vixxy, is this really a taste modifier or are you messing with me? It tastes just like water".

Vixxy looked at him visibly perplexed. "Maybe humans males just can't taste it" She said before pausing. "Or maybe humans in general can't taste the flavor, but still get the first timer headaches".

Anthony shrugged his shoulders with a defeated "Oh well". The girls could tell that Anthony was more disappointed than he let on. Vixxy consoled him by holding his forehead to her own. "I'm sorry, Dear. I was hopping that it would've worked for you this time".

Belladonna yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes. "Sorry about that, but I think I need to go to bed. This was a long day and I have work in the morning". She walked down the hall and closed the door to her room before muttering under her breath "And I don't really feel like listening to you two tonight with this damn headache still going".

Vixxy followed suit and headed to her own room. "Yeah, same here. Make sure you treat her right, Dear. I'll expect every filthy detail from her in the morning and I'm setting expectations accordingly".

Liru started pulling on Anthony, who quickly grabbed the bag before he was yanked away. "Wait, Liru. If we're doing this then let's at least get washed first". The werewolf rolled her eyes and dragged him into the bathroom before stating with annoyance "Alright, but let's be quick about this.

Roxanne was left alone to ponder on how she'd enact her plan. "so much for talking about it later" she muttered under her breath. Heading to her room, she opened the door slightly and grabbed her towel while staring at her bed. It was much smaller than the main room's, but it her fit her smaller frame perfectly. A sensation of resolution flowed over her as she affirmed how she'd confront Anthony tonight.

In the bathroom, Anthony and Liru had set their rings down on the counter before entering the main bath hall. Liru hesitated a bit while Anthony left his towel on the nearby bench and got the shower water running. She frowned a bit as she pondered about something, but shook her head and joined Anthony under the running water.

Setting her towel down beside his, she moved behind Anthony and wrapped her arms around his waist. Nuzzling under his arm, she moved in front of him and pressed herself into his chest. She let the water run over her fur as she held Anthony in her arms, smiling with a blush when he reciprocated the affection with a hug of his own.

Time seemed to stop for the werewolf in that moment. She'd waited so long to be this close to her master. Being here now, though, seemed to terrify the normally arrogant girl. "Master?" she asked in a timid whisper. "There's... One more thing I need to do tonight. Or should I say 'we'?".

Looking down at the werewolf, Anthony noticed that her disposition had shifted drastically. "What's the matter, Liru?" he asked with deep concern. "You don't usually get timid like this. Is everything alright?". Liru nodded before undoing the lock around Anthony's waist and moving it around his neck. Pulling him into a deep kiss.

Releasing the man, Liru looked him dead in the eyes with a serious glare. "Master" she started. "When we mate... I want you to mark me as yours.. And let me mark you as mine".

Anthony stroked her right cheek and kissed the top of her head. "Whatever it is, Liru, if it will make you happy, then let's do it". Liru smiled at his words as Anthony gave her a smirk. She pushed Anthony against the cold tile wall before kissing him passionately again.

Anthony surrendered to her passion and let the werewolf continue. He could feel her breasts press against his chest as she leaned further into him. After a couple seconds though, he pulled himself away and turned off the water before walking to the bench.

Liru whimpered at the sudden loss and nearly tackled him to get some of it back. "Liru, if we stay in here all night then I can't keep my promise to you". Hearing him say that, she backed off and grabbed her own towel. The two dried themselves off and exited the main bath hall while grabbing their rings and the bag.

As Liru and Anthony exited the bathroom with only towels on, Roxanne made her way inside. "Thanks for warming up the water" she said while stepping inside. 'I can only afford a quick rinse' she thought to herself. 'Any longer and I risk losing my window of opportunity'. Quickly lathering the core part of her body with soap she rinsed off and exited the shower in under three minutes. "Okay. Now's the time".

Meanwhile Anthony opened the box and showed Liru the little packages. Liru gave him an odd look before he remembered that this was as much her first time as it was his. "These are just the rappers, but the actual condom is inside". Liru nodded before giving him an unimpressed look.

Anthony started to get nervous. The two watched each other intently before Liru moved closer to hold Anthony in her arms. Returning the embrace, he simply asked "So... How do you want to do this?".

Liru removed their towels and lightly kissed Anthony on the lips while walking him backwards. Reaching the bed frame, she tossed Anthony up and lightly leaped after him to pin his arms down. Anthony looked around, somewhat startled, until Liru brought her face close to his. "Let's just start from where we left off this morning, Master".

 **Author's note:** Okay, you know what happens next. If you aren't comfortable reading that kind of material then you may want to skip the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Fan fiction disclaimer: I do not own Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou or any of their properties. Monster Musume is Written and illustrated by Okayado, published by Tokuma shoten, Seven Seas, Lerche, Seva, and licensed by Sentai Filmworks I only own my original characters. This is a non-profit, fan-based, work of fiction. Please support the official release.

 **Author's note:** Okay, so this isn't really a story meant for younger readers, nor is it going to be a grand adventure. If any of you are familiar with 'Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou' then you know what you're in for. This is basically a simple man's life story... Except... There are monster girls everywhere.

 **Notice:** The story isn't rated M for cautionary purposes. This material is graphic and explicit. No, this isn't primarily a smut fic, but I'm trying to replicate the original manga's and anime's general tone (light hearted and sexually tense). Do not confuse this with "no smut", though. I promise you, there will be smut when I deem it appropriate for the story. Monster Musume is a seinen series so it's meant for young adults (16 - 24 in Japan). Use proper judgment before continuing from here. You've been warned.

 **P.S:** To all those whom are invested in reading this fic: Currently I'm in college, work weekends, and only write when I have a lot of free time. Updates will be irregular, but I prefer to only upload with about ten pages minimum, so chapters will at least have a quality amount of content to go through. I thank you for your understanding and please enjoy.

 **Final Warning:** This chapter is full of smut.

Liru loomed over Anthony as she pinned him to the bed. Golden eyes staring deeply into hazel. Her snout was inches away from his lips. Closing her eyes, she moved her head closer to his. Anthony lightly closed his eyes as their lips met, a deep crimson red forming across their cheeks.

Anthony moved his hands to Liru's sides and began slowly caress them. Her body shivered at his touch. In response, she prodded at his lips with her tongue. He was hesitant, but ultimately let her in.

Liru slowly explored Anthony's mouth with her tongue. The slimy appendage moved over every nook and cranny. Her slow and deliberate efforts were rewarded with a moan from the man she loved. As she pulled back, a trail of saliva fell from between their mouths. She giggled with a smile before telling the somewhat dazed Anthony "You taste good, Master".

Anthony was breathing a little more heavily now. He smiled and moved his hands down Liru's sides to her stomach. Pushing up on her, Anthony moved the werewolf and himself to a kneeling position. He knew that she let him up, but still tried to act like he was leading the situation.

Liru licked Anthony's cheek. Holding him close, she whispered into his ear "Sometimes you're too nice for your own good, Master". Wrapping her arms around his neck, she smothered him with her breasts. Acting quickly, Anthony took her left nipple in his mouth and began to nurse on it. Liru whimpered a little, but held Anthony's head in place, thoroughly enjoying the attention.

Anthony continued to suck and lick the hardening nub before lightly biting on it. Liru squirmed under the sensation and her grip loosened from around his neck. Grabbing her right breast with his free hand, he pushed himself up. "Would you prefer it if I were mean?" he asked with a chuckle.

Liru grabbed Anthony's shoulders and rolled them over. "No" she stated plainly with a grin "but maybe you should become more assertive". Now, back on top, she began to lick at the side of his neck. Anthony's breathing sharpened with every brush of her tongue. A feint smile formed on Liru's lips as she pulled away. "Are you enjoying this, Master?" she asked rather coyly.

Anthony nodded. "Yeah, it feels great". Liru enjoyed the look of pleasure on his face. Lying down at his side, she continued to ravish his neck while drawing circles on his chest. Slowly moving her hand down his chest to his groin, she softly grabbed Anthony's member in her massive paw.

Unprepared for Liru's touch, Anthony didn't know how to react. As he tried to lift himself up, Liru stopped licking his neck before gently pushing him down. He was no match for the sheer strength she could easily muster, and was pinned down by his chest. "Please, Master. Let me pleasure you" she pleaded. Her ears were somewhat down as she met Anthony's gaze.

Anthony relaxed and laid back down as Liru began to stroke him. Moving his hands to her stomach, Liru wagged her tail as Anthony rubbed the soft fur before moving down her torso.

Liru gasped as Anthony reached her thighs. "M-Master" she stuttered. "W-What are you doing?". Anthony ignored the werewolf's questions as he moved a hand to the moist slit between her legs. Looking back up at her, Anthony gave Liru a mischievous grin. "What? I'm just trying to make sure my wife feels as good as I do".

Liru bit her lip in a mixture of worry and anticipation. When Anthony's hand merely grazed the opening, she couldn't contain herself. Liru began whimpering as the man beneath her toyed with her lower lips. She all but stopped teasing Anthony by now and was fully enveloped by the unusual feeling. "Master" she uttered through gritted teeth. "Please. Let me finish pleasing you before you begin pleasuring me. I can barely control myself".

Anthony nodded and removed his hands from her Thighs. "Alright Liru, I'll wait". He smiled as she panted while looming over him. "For now, but don't keep your master waiting". Nodding obediently, she started stroking Anthony again after steadying her breathing.

Liru moved off Anthony and looked at the engorged organ between his legs with a blush. "Just like this morning. Your body still yearns for me, Master". Anthony gave her a nervous grin as she moved her head closer to his member. "I didn't realize it looked so painful when erect like this. _Is_ it painful, Master?" she asked with genuine concern in her voice.

Anthony shook his head. "No, Liru, it doesn't hurt" he responded quickly before pausing. "Well... In the morning it does, but that's normal".

Liru giggled and started stroking him again. "Well, now I can help with that". Moving her head closer to his organ, she sniffed at the tip before lightly licking it.

Anthony lied back as Liru licked his penis from top to bottom. Backing off after noticing Anthony's breathing quicken, she looked back up and waited to meet his gaze. "Can I continue, Master?" she asked with a blush as their eyes met. Anthony nodded and Liru looked back down at the organ before slowly taking it into her mouth.

Upon reaching the base, Liru met Anthony's gaze again. He was left speechless as Liru looked back down and started to bob her head. "L-Liru..." he could barely mutter through his shortened breath.

Looking back up at the human, she carefully lifted her head from his lap and sat back on her knees with her ears back and down. "Am I doing something wrong, Master?" she asked with a worried look.

Anthony shook his head "No, not at all Liru" he quickly responded. He paused for a moment, unsure of how to proceed. "It's just... How did...?"

His stammering, rather amusing to Liru, was cut off when she moved to his side and licked his cheek. "I had a little help finding all of those naughty sites you visit, Master". Anthony grinned sheepishly at his internet history being brought up. "Don't worry Master. It's normal to relieve stress; especially when we weren't allowed to help you..." she trailed off while reaching up to cup his cheek in her hand. Holding Anthony's cheek, she kissed him and gave a soft smile. "But now" she continued "I'm at your service; in body and spirit".

Anthony softly brushed her cheek, petting her fur and moving a lock of hair away from the werewolf's eyes. "Thank you Liru. And I'll be at yours.". Moving their heads closer together, Anthony returned the soft kiss before pulling back to whisper in her ear. "However, if I'm going to be a good master then I'll need to pleasure my servants. Especially when they've been more than caring with pleasuring me".

Liru was caught off guard when Anthony rolled them over. Now _he_ was on top, and she was blushing fiercely. "How? When did you get strong enough to move me like that?" she stammered. Anthony didn't respond immediately, opting to leave a trail of kisses down her neck.

Liru knew she could push him back over easily, but couldn't now. Whether it was from her arms feeling weak, or just not wanting the attention to stop, she wasn't sure.

Anthony looked back at Liru and chuckled a bit. "If you spend that much time conditioning me at the gym then you can't be surprised when I move you around more easily, Liru". He finished by kissing the top of her nose before moving back down to her neck.

Liru bit her lip, trying to hold back her moans of pleasure as Anthony continued to slowly move down her body. Reaching her chest, he stared at the huge mounds in front of him before gently kneading on the soft masses of flesh and fur. Taking her right nipple in his moth this time, he gently sucked on the sensitive flesh while groping her left breast.

Anthony let go of both breasts and returned to leaving a trail of kisses down Liru's torso until he reached her thighs. Something seemed off to the human. There was an odd smell about the air. Choosing to ignore it, he continued down and stopped at her entrance.

Liru looked down nervously at the man between her legs. The blush on her face turned her fur from pink to crimson. "Master. I'm a little nervous" she said, chest heaving with every breath.

Looking back up at her, Anthony sat back on his knees. "After everything you've done up to this point, _now_ you're nervous?" he said with a chuckle. "Would you like it if we stopped now?".

A pang of regret flashed over Liru's face. Violently shaking her head she quickly retorted "No! No... I'm just...". She trailed off and averted her gaze from her husband, ashamed that she was breaking down now of all the times. Turning back to look deep into his eyes, she brought him into a warm embrace. "I'm ready" she stated while loosening her grip on him.

Anthony nodded, but held Liru's shoulders to look her dead-on. "Are you sure?" he asked calmly. "I don't want you to push yourself into something uncomfortable, Liru" The only response he got was a slow nod.

Lowering himself back down to her hips, Anthony noticed the odd smell again. Approaching the moist slit, he sniffed at it curiously. The odd scent seemed to emanate from the fleshy hole. After inhaling deeply, much to Liru's embarrassment, he pulled back and stated bluntly "it smells like cherries".

Liru's blush extended from her face to her chest. She almost looked sunburned at this point. "Master, please stop. That's embarrassing to hear". Anthony ignored her pleas and moved back towards the moist slit. Noticing a little nub at the top, he lapped at the pink squishy flesh.

As Anthony continued to lap at the moist slit between her legs, Liru finally let a moan slip out. Spurred on by the sound of his wife being pleasured, he continued to lick and suck at her clit.

She started squirming again and tried to silence herself, but it was pointless now. Each lick nearly made her scream out in ecstasy. Her legs started coming together while Anthony was still between her thighs. "M-Master... I think... I think I'm...". Unable to react in time, Anthony was locked between her thighs as she screamed with her orgasm, the vaginal fluids leaking profusely from her slit.

When she finally came down, her legs un-tightened from around Anthony's neck. His face was covered in her juices and Liru was panting heavily. "Well... Did you enjoy it, Liru?" he asked with a big smile. The werewolf could barely nod her head as she continued panting.

Anthony got off the bed and picked up the box of condoms on the night-stand as Liru watched. "M-Master... What are you doing?" she asked while still panting as she basked in the afterglow.

Jumping back onto the bed, he crawled over to Liru and showed her the small wrapper. "I still need to be careful, Liru" he said with a smile. "Can't risk you getting pregnant right now".

Liru gave a disgruntled sigh as she watched Anthony take his time applying the latex sleeve. Rolling over, she grabbed Anthony after he'd finished applying the condom and pulled him close by his stomach. Both laughed at how easily she could move him.

Turning around so they were facing each other, Anthony held her cheek and gently kissed the werewolf's lips. The passion between them grew more intense as time went on. Anthony held Liru's head while the werewolf used her tongue to play with his.

Finally coming up for air, the couple rested above the covers, fully content with lying in their warm embrace. Liru licked Anthony's lips and he playfully licked hers in return.

Resting her head on Anthony's chest, Liru finally broke the silence with a question. "Master, may I make a request?". Anthony was surprised. He wasn't used to Liru asking for favors.

"What is it, Liru?" He asked cordially in response. The werewolf seemed to become more cautious and timid with every encounter. A bit unsettling for what Anthony was used to.

Nuzzling under his neck, she held him tightly "I... Will you...?". Her certainty was slipping with every second. Steeling her resolve, she finally asked Anthony "Master, I want my first time to be done like my ancestors have before me.

Anthony was a bit confused. "What do you mean, Liru?" he asked before she got up and moved away from him. Getting up to her hands and knees, she looked back at Anthony with a blush. After a few moments, her hint clicked for Anthony before he blushed profusely. "Oh! You mean... Uh...".

Turning back towards Anthony. Liru sat down and crossed her legs. "I'm sorry, Master. That was too sudden. I should have waited until our second or third time". Her face was crimson as she violently shook her head and apologized.

Anthony interrupted her fierce apology. "I'd be happy to, Liru. It means a lot that you'd ask me to participate in something so meaningful to you" he finished with a bright smile.

Liru's glum expression shifted immediately to a joy-filled one as she tackled Anthony and brought him into a bear-hug. "Thank you, Master! This means so much to me!" she yelled excitedly. Turning back around, she got on to her hands and knees.

Anthony moved up and grabbed her hips while nibbling on her left ear and groping her breast before moving back to her clit. Lifting her tail, Liru looked back towards Anthony and eagerly awaited him.

Situating himself, Anthony placed his tip at her moist entrance and slowly began sliding into the werewolf. There was a bit of resistance for the man, and being timid didn't help him much either. Liru grit her teeth and whimpered as her walls moved aside to accommodate the man.

Anthony stopped when he couldn't push any further into her. Unwilling to risk hurting his wife, he kept still until Liru finally stopped her whimpers. "Master, you don't have to stop yourself on my behalf. Please, use me for your pleasure" she said with a strained look. Liru tried to make herself seem fine, but Anthony could see right through her facade. "Liru, I'm not moving until you're comfortable" he stated confidently.

The sudden change in his tone sent some shivers down the werewolf's spine. Knowing that he was serious, Liru waited for a solid minute while Anthony rubbed her stomach. Looking back at the human, she raised her paw to touch his thigh. "I'm ready now, Master. Please, start when you're ready".

Anthony kissed her back once before moving to her ear and whispering "Just let me know if you want to stop". He slowly pulled his hips back until only the tip remained before thrusting back inside of her.

The two came to a steady pace after a few seconds. Liru whimpered and moaned with Anthony as they slowly picked up their pace. Liru gave a small yelp as Anthony gripped one of her bouncing breasts suddenly.

By now, Liru would've grabbed his wrists and taken control of the situation, but she was strangely unsure of herself. Being vulnerable wasn't a fondness of hers, but having him here made her feel that much better about it. Another moan, this one louder than the rest, came from her as Anthony started to nibble on her ear playfully. Her already red blush seemed to get redder as time went on, the embarrassment finally coming to a peak.

Anthony was getting worried. He could tell Liru was enjoying herself, but his orgasm was fast approaching. Stopping now would give him more time to pleasure her, but it could also make her disappointed. "Liru, I need to stop for a moment" he said while slowly pulling himself out. "I don't want finish yet. I just need a moment to calm down a little".

Liru turned around and whimpered at her husband's sudden departure. Crawling over to him, she pulled the man underneath her hips as she sat on his stomach, just above the groin. Leaning down she began to kiss and lick at his neck while Anthony held her hips. "Master" she whispered into his ear. "There's one more request I want to make... But this one is very different from the last...".

Anthony could hear the uncertainty straining her voice as she looked into his eyes with worry. "What's up, Liru? Is something wrong? You don't have to be embarrassed with asking me personal questions". He tried to be reassuring, but the bombardment of questions made her shrink away a little. Moving his hands from Liru's hips to her cheeks, he made the werewolf look him in the eyes.

Both seemed to silently exchange words as their faces were mere inches from each other again. Reciprocating Anthony's actions, Liru held the man's cheeks as she rested her head on his, their blushes growing even more red. "I want you to mark me, Master", she finally stated as they pulled apart.

Anthony gave her a confused look. "Mark you? What does that mean, Liru?" he asked as the werewolf sat back on her haunches.

Liru scratched the back of her head as looked away in embarrassment. "Well... In my culture...". All the confidence she usually sported faded away as she tried explaining herself. "As a statement of mutual ownership and unity between two people; They will 'mark' each other, usually through a bite, and the resulting scar symbolizes that eternal bond".

A moment of silence filled the room as Anthony mulled over the info in his head. Liru looked away from her husband. "I'm sorry, Master. I shouldn't have even brought it up. It was dumb of me to think that you...". She was cut off as Anthony pulled her down into a kiss, their blushes becoming a furious crimson.

When He finally let the werewolf up, she pulled away panting. Anthony grabbed the werewolf's shoulders and looked her square in the eyes. "Liru, don't belittle yourself or your wants. This is important to you, so it's important to me." After a brief pause, he continued. "I'd be honored to mark you, and even more so for you to mark me".

Tears welled up in the werewolf's eyes as she tried to keep herself from crying. "Thank you" she squeaked out under the sobs. Leaning back down, she laid by Anthony's side and cried into his chest. "Master... Words can't describe what I'm feeling write now. I love you".

Anthony was taken aback. Seeing Liru break down like this was a spectacle for sure. The normally stoic werewolf, reduced to tears, and pronouncing her love for him in the most genuine way she could muster. He held her head and stroked the tear stained fur on her cheeks. "Liru... I love you too".

Spurred on by his words, Liru wiped the tears from her eyes and straddled Anthony's hips. "Master... Are you ready?" she asked while sitting just in front of his penis. Holding her hips, he gave Liru a nod as she lifted her hips and lowered the werewolf back down on to his member. There was much less resistance for the two this time. Placing her hands on his chest for balance, she leaned in and kissed Anthony moving before her hips.

Anthony marveled at the spectacle before him. The werewolf's breast bounced sporadically every time she smacked her hips on his. Her moans and whimpers came back as the sound of colliding flesh filled the room. Anthony's own moans were being drowned out by Liru's as she rode him furiously. "Master. Make sure to tell me when you get close. This isn't going to be as easy for you as it will be for me". A nod was all he gave as the werewolf continued to have her way with him.

Roxanne, who was just outside the door, almost barged in until she heard Liru's moans through the door. 'Have fun while you can. Next time you're not going to give me a false promise' she thought to herself.

Barely managing to push himself up, Anthony was now sitting with Liru bouncing in his lap and her legs wrapped around his waist. The werewolf was panting beside his ear as he struggled to keep them level with her furiously humping him. Sweat was starting to form at the human's brow and Liru's tongue was hanging out of her mouth.

Their joined moans and panting continued until Anthony touched Liru's thigh and tried to physically slow down her movements. "Liru, hold on" he said while pausing to breath. "You said to warn you when I'm getting close".

Liru stopped herself and leaned down closer to him. "Master, bite my left shoulder. It'll help us in a moment". Hesitantly, he did as she said, and Anthony looked to the werewolf expectantly.

Grinding her hips into his again, Liru began to play with Anthony's ear, lightly nipping and licking it. Her hot breath gave the man goosebumps as she quickened her pace.

Anthony's ground his teeth into Liru's shoulder as his orgasm took over. However, the pleasure was soon replaced by an extremely sharp pain as Liru harshly bit into his shoulder, her canines more easily piercing the flesh than his own.

The resulting pain caused him to bite Liru's shoulder much harder, breaking the skin and causing her to bleed as well. The sounds of painful muffled screams filled the room as the couple dug into each other's bodies. Blood flowed from their wounds and fell to the sheets beneath them. Liru pulled away and started licking at Anthony's wound, hoping to close the painful gouge in his shoulder. Anthony mimicked Liru to comfort the werewolf in any possible way he could.

As the blood flow stopped, the pair looked tearfully into each other's eyes; their mouths stained crimson. Both were careful as they leaned towards one another and shared a light kiss. Liru pushed her lips further into Anthony's before pulling away and licking his cheek. "Master, this means a lot to me... Thank you". Anthony nodded slowly, the pain in his shoulder making it harder to move. A knock came from the door and the two looked in its direction. "Come in" Liru yelled before carefully rolling off Anthony and lying beside him in mutual pain.

Roxanne came barging in, looking angrily at the werewolf. "Thanks for lying to me, Liru. I thought we were going to share… him?" She noticed their blood smeared bodies and sheets before rushing over and cautiously examining both. "What the hell happened to you two?

Liru looked up at the kitsune and gave her a labored grin. "Master pronounced his love for me". Leaning over, she licked Anthony's cheek and carefully held his sore side. "What Master and I did was much more significant than some stupid ring. Not merely bound by word, but by blood too".

Anthony tried to give Roxanne a smile, but in his weakened state, he could barely grin. "Don't worry, Roxanne. It looks worse than it actually is" he said with a raspy voice. "I won't lie, though, this hurts like hell".

Roxanne grimaced at the depressions in his skin. "Did the process need to be so gruesome?". Looking over the blood-stained bed, she recoiled and shook her head. "Love, shouldn't we get you to a hospital? It looks really bad".

Anthony quickly shook his head. "Not unless we start noticing something, but I trust that Liru cleaned me up pretty well". Noticing that she still looked worried, he tried to comfort the kitsune by holding her shoulder with his good arm. "Look, we'll keep a close eye on it, and if anything looks out of the ordinary, then we'll go straight to the hospital".

The kitsune kissed his forehead before holding his cheeks. "Promise?" she asked, the concern present not only in her voice, but on her face as well. Her ruby red eyes locked with his hazel ones as he simply replied, "I promise".

Liru chuckled as the two shared their tender moment. The two looked at the werewolf, confused, before she elaborated. "Master, I appreciate how much you trust me, but Roxanne's right about getting that looked at. My mother and father ended up getting an infection after a couple days, and I don't think we'll fare much better".

Rolling his eyes, Anthony gave Roxanne a nervous smile. "Roxanne, would you mind getting me my phone? I need to setup an appointment".


End file.
